Les Délices de Rivendell
by Lily Evans 2004
Summary: Me voilà de retour avec le défi n 70 du Poney Fringant sur l'hygiène chez les Elfes ! Je ne pouvais pas passer à côté d'un tel thème :)


***Au bout de tentatives acharnées, la porte s'ouvre enfin, libérant un énorme nuage de poussière***

**« Kof, kof ! »**

**Eh bien amis lecteurs, ça fait très longtemps que je ne suis pas venue ici. Il s'en est passé des choses, depuis. J'ai même publié un vrai roman, avec une maison d'édition toute pimpante !**

**Mais je suis heureuse que le Poney Fringant me donne à nouveau l'occasion de me frotter à l'univers magique des fanfictions. Le thème de ce nouveau défi est le suivant : « L'hygiène chez les Elfes ».**

* * *

**Les Délices de Rivendell**

La petite cloche de la porte d'entrée sonna. Par réflexe, l'Elfe postée à l'accueil entama son discours sans cesser de consulter son registre.

— Bonjour et bienvenue aux Délices de Rivendell, votre oasis de bien-être et de relaxation. Profitez d'une parenthèse hors du temps pour plonger à la découverte de vos sensations et redécouvrir votre...

L'Elfe leva les yeux et s'interrompit. Il n'y avait personne.

— Bonjour ! fit pourtant une voix.

— Je... Bonjour ? répondit l'Elfe. Que... Qui êtes-vous ?

Était-ce une machination des forces obscures ? Se mettait-elle à entendre des voix ? On entendait de plus en plus de rumeurs, ces derniers jours, avec l'arrivée de tous ces étrangers, et certaines avaient de quoi faire dresser les cheveux sur...

— Je suis là !

Une main surgit de derrière le comptoir et s'agita en signe de salut. L'Elfe se pencha en avant et découvrit un petit bonhomme bouclé qui lui arrivait tout juste à la taille. Son sourire avenant ne l'apparentait pas aux forces obscures, cependant on ne pouvait jamais se montrer trop prudent.

— Enchanté, mademoiselle. Je me nomme Sam Gamegie, jardinier à Cul-de-Sac. Comment allez-vous ?

Sans réfléchir, l'Elfe serra la main qu'il lui tendait. La surprise lui coupait la parole.

— C'est vraiment joli, votre Smial ! reprit l'étrange créature en désignant les murs couverts de boiseries claires, les miroirs et les vases débordants de fleurs. Dites, il faudra que vous me disiez comment vous faites pousser des géraniums pareils. Enfin bref, le vieux monsieur Bilbo m'a dit de passer par ici parce que vous voyez, après toutes ces histoires, j'ai rudement mal au dos. Et il paraît que vous pouvez faire quelque chose pour ça. Est-ce que je suis au bon endroit ? Mademoiselle, vous allez bien ?

Face au mutisme de son interlocutrice, le petit bonhomme fronça les sourcils d'un air plein de sollicitude. L'Elfe de l'accueil se reprit et décida de se montrer raisonnable. Après tout, il était très peu probable que les forces obscures se mêlent de géraniums.

— Mais tout à fait, monsieur... Monsieur Gamegie. Nous proposons de nombreux soins pour soulager les tensions musculaires. Préférez-vous un massage aux huiles essentielles ou bien aux pierres chaudes ? Nous proposons aussi un massage aux pochons d'herbes médicinales avec digitopression du cuir chevelu.

Sam Gamegie ouvrit des yeux ronds comme des pommes.

— Je m'excuse, mademoiselle, je sais pas trop quoi vous dire. J'y connais pas grand-chose, moi, à ces machins. Je... Voyons... Peut-être le truc aux herbes, là. Ça doit pas être bien méchant, des herbes.

— Parfait, monsieur, répondit l'Elfe en inscrivant sa demande dans le registre. Je vais vous remettre un peignoir et des sandales. Vous pouvez utiliser le vestiaire pour vous changer.

Elle le regarda d'un peu plus près. Tignasse broussailleuse, grosse veste en toile qui avait l'air de ne pas avoir été lavée depuis des semaines, ongles noirs et... horreur ! Deux gros pieds nus et velus ! Si la masseuse voyait cela, elle s'évanouirait. Il fallait agir avec subtilité.

— Souhaitez-vous également profiter de notre rituel Sérénité Sublime, monsieur ? Il s'agit d'un nettoyage profond de la peau et d'un gommage à l'écorce de mallorn. C'est excellent pour débarrasser l'épiderme des impuretés et cela favorise le renouvellement cellulaire.

— Impuretés ? Mais de quelles impuretés parlez-vous, mademoiselle ?

À cet instant, une porte s'ouvrit et une vague de vapeur blanche envahit l'accueil. Une silhouette aux longs cheveux blonds s'avança d'un pas décontracté, ses muscles puissants jouant sous sa peau laiteuse.

Un cri s'éleva au milieu de la vapeur.

— Monsieur Glorfindel, votre peignoir !

* * *

**Je tiens à remercier le spa « Les Cent Ciels » pour avoir fourni certaines tournures de phrases ;)**


End file.
